Industry has long sought a structural member having wide application, considerable structural strength and rigidity and good acoustic and insulating properties; yet which is both easily and economically manufactured.
In particular, in the usual method of manufacture of the interior walls of houses, studs are spaced every sixteen inches and dry wall is nailed on either side of the studs to form the partition between adjacent rooms or hallways. However, such partition as such has poor insulating and acoustic properties. Moreover, because the wall is wholly manufactured on the job site, labour costs are substantially increased.
Where also, for example, office partitioning is necessary, to provide temporary office space, such partitioning is provided either as, with houses, by the erection of permanent walls by the method outlined above or by the use of a temporary system utilizing partitions having, for example, a horizontally disposed honey comb, or a solid, core construction. Both, however, are very expensive to manufacture and where heating or plumbing fixtures or electrical wiring must be provided, additional specialized modifications must be made in each to accomodate same.
It is therefore, an object of this invention to provide structural members, having good acoustical and insulating properties, considerable structural strength and rigidity, which are both easily and economically manufactured and for a process for the manufacture thereof.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system for mounting such structural members when said members are mounted vertically.
Further and other features and advantages of the invention will be realized by those skilled in the art from the following summary of the invention and more detailed description thereof.